


In Sips

by madeinessos



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinessos/pseuds/madeinessos
Summary: Jon is trying to wean off coffee. Sansa helps.





	In Sips

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 10 of Jon x Sansa Drabble Fest. Free choice!

"Coffeemaker off day."

"I know." Jon stops his grumbling long enough to nip wetly at Sansa's inner thigh.

Her breath hitches just as the bedroom curtain shifts. The rumpled sheets turn into hot gold. Jon smirks, languidly sucking up to the edge of her knickers.

"But," Sansa breathes out. "It's early days yet. So I've got you - _ohhh_ \- coffee ice cream."

The late morning sun blazes around Sansa's dishevelled hair. She finishes scooping teaspoons of ice cream onto her flushed skin. Coffee drops trail from her navel to her chest.

Sansa's bright smile smoothes out Jon's drowsiness. "Have a sip."


End file.
